


Withdrawal reaction (戒断反应)

by LuciaCapsicle



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Savage Land (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaCapsicle/pseuds/LuciaCapsicle
Summary: 一次意外让钢铁侠失去盔甲，和美国队长一起被滞留在蛮荒之地，失去科技让Tony暴躁不安，而Steve得以发挥二战老兵的长处，特殊环境之下两人干柴烈火一触即发，而他们必须面对之后也许再也当不了朋友的后果。





	1. Chapter 1

这是三天来Tony睡得最沉的一次。

还未睁眼，他就感受到了笼罩于头顶的一片朦胧的绿，睁开眼，看见阳光透过叶子星星点点地洒在身上。那不是普通的叶子，度过初醒的混沌期后，Tony记得分明，是Steve用蕨类植物的叶子和乔木的枝桠搭起来的临时帐篷。

Steve，Tony钝钝地想到。他揉着眼睛探头在将熄未熄的篝火边找到了只穿着内搭的超级士兵，丛林里折腾了几天的制服已经变得又脏又破，现在湿淋淋的挂在高枝上晒太阳。Steve手里拿着采集到的树皮和茎叶，熟练地编着草绳，凌乱的金发向各个方向支棱着，脸上有几个伤口还凝着血痂，不过Steve看上去对此浑不在意，不知道想到了什么总是忍俊不禁，湛蓝的眼眸弯如新月。

Tony知道自己的样子也好不到哪里去，如果有面镜子愿意照照他，镜子大概会先于他羞愤致死。

“早上好Tony。” Steve还是发现了他，语调轻快揉着细碎的笑意，目光正直温润纯良无害。

就像昨天晚上趴在他身上浅吟低呵、舔舐流连，恨不得把他身上每个都洞填满的是别的什么人一样。

现在Tony全部想起来了，昨天晚上，他搞上了美国队长，或者大概反过来，这样为什么他的腰腹和屁股像被狠狠操过一样酸软胀痛就解释得通了，同时为什么他能在这种环境里睡死也有答案了。

“你刮胡子了？” Tony睁大眼睛，现在他们与队友失联，丛林深处的敌人虎视眈眈，而丛林本身就潜藏着未知的危机，Steve居然还有心情刮胡子？

Steve的耳朵尖变成了粉色，嗫嚅道： “你说你不喜欢，会让你痒痒。”

Tony记得昨天晚上大腿根被Steve的胡茬蹭得发痒的时候他确实半心半意地抱怨过，天哪，Steve为什么老是能轻易地让他愧疚，他得好好解释清楚这个。

“听着，伙计，” Tony疯狂地在大脑里寻找最合适的措辞，“昨天晚上是我太任性了，两天来别说Jarvis，我连一块会发亮能联网的屏幕都没有见过。现代人一天不使用科技都受不了，而我就像你说的，科技成瘾。

“用一个词来形容的话……那就像是戒断反应，我那个时候……不是我，我需要转移注意力……” 然后Steve出现了，看上去那么无辜而且可靠，而且还关心他， 不，停下遐想，Tony。

“我现在已经好了，这是一次性的，不会再发生了，对不起，队长，如果我伤害到你的话。” Tony诚挚地看着Steve，他真的很抱歉。

Steve的眼睛里的欢欣像冬日稀薄的阳光一样消散了，留下的只有坚冰一样的疏远和冷淡，像一年前他们互相看不顺眼的第一次见面。

Tony觉得他应该把自己的舌头咬掉吞了以免继续说下去，但是他的嘴动得比脑子快得多： “这里发生的，就留在这里，好吗，队长？”

“好。” Steve很快地回答，语调平板，手上编绳子的速度慢了很多。

Tony觉得自己又搞砸了。

***

事情得从三天前开始说起，这本来是个普通的“两人两小时任务”。情报分析完毕后，Tony一边疯狂吐槽AIM居然真的跑到深山老林里养蜜蜂，一边和美国队长开着昆式战机来到蛮荒之地打算把马蜂窝捅个对穿。

两个人够了，一个是骁勇善战的美国队长，一个是聪明绝顶的钢铁侠，Tony就是那么自信，起码在被AIM的“蜜蜂”包围前他都是如此。

好的一面只有盔甲失灵的瞬间他离地面只有几米，还有树枝做缓冲，他在最后一刻向Steve发送了求救信号，然后看着身上的MK33“银色百夫长”在嗡嗡的轰鸣里碎裂剥落，万幸这种恐怖的机械蝗虫对人肉没有兴趣。

他无奈地看着大头怪默多克阴恻恻地说把手无寸铁的钢铁侠留在野外看他能活到几更，然后带着小弟坐直升机跑路，而Steve几分钟之后才到。

“那虫子太可怕了，我拿出通讯仪看你给我发的坐标的时候通讯仪被咬的渣都不剩，凭记忆按这个方向来找才找到你，你还好吗？” Steve扶起他，声音里透着惊恐。

Tony苦着脸蹲下查看MK33的残骸，所有电路和结构都被咬坏了，只余一堆破铜烂铁。

他双手一摊：“没地图，没坐标，没法飞，没有盔甲我是亿万富翁天才花花公子慈善家，可是这些身份在荒郊野外什么用都没有。你说我好不好？我不好！” 他说得声嘶力竭，最后一句几乎是喊着说的，惊飞了一队飞鸟。

Steve似乎对他突如其来的暴躁很不理解，他很理智地指出情况没有那么坏，他记得昆式战机就停在一百多英里之外的东南方，只要坚持朝那个方向走，就能回家，报仇。

一阵令人尴尬的沉默。

“一百英里，我这辈子加起来也没有走过一百英里。” Tony声音空洞， “你把我和MK7一起埋在这里吧，求你了。”

 

***

Tony躺在地上，两只手在空中点点戳戳，他忍不住这样做，就像点多了就会有全息图像凭空出现一般。

这已经是半天来第三次Tony喊累要歇一会了，Steve的耐心好得出奇，与此同时他的军人素养得到了全方位的体现，当他从战术腰带的小包拿出一小袋盐挑了点洒在要烤来吃的野兔上的时候，Tony看他的目光几乎称得上是崇拜了。

野兔，毋庸置疑，是Steve打的，野外生存对于二战老兵来说简直就是家常便饭，他用树枝和草绳做了一张威力尚可的弓，削尖树枝作为箭，叮嘱Tony不要离开火堆十步之外，半个小时后回来时手上就拎了两只可怜的兔子。

现在他细致地用瑞士军刀上的锉刀一点点打磨两根细细的短棍，两只兔子架在火上烤的脂香四溢，温暖的火光把他的神色衬托得专注而温柔。

看上去可口极了，Tony绝对绝对是在说兔子，Steve拍掉他伸出的爪子，往他手里塞了他刚磨好的短棍，大小原来正好是一双筷子。

“会用吗？” Steve挑眉。

Tony得意地把手里的短棍碰出 “咔嗒咔嗒” 的声响，Steve拿过一张洗净的蒲叶，撕下半只野兔，放在上面，递给Tony： “文明点，Stark。” 他自己却直接用蒲叶裹起剩下的半只就着嘴吃。

“啊哈！美国队长双重标准！” Tony兴奋地拿筷子指着Steve。

“我是军人，你是富人，标准自然不一样。” Steve神色自若。

“走出这片丛林之前，没有什么军人富人。” Tony手一扬，筷子落进了火堆，他大大咧咧地爪起兔子就啃，其实他早就想这么干了。

“我弄了很久的。” Steve笑道，微微透着惋惜，Tony报以不好意思的微笑。

火光融融之下，饿久了的两人默不作声地吃着烤兔，偶尔对视就以点头致意，一年多来两人小心回避的有关身份和思考方式的对立隔阂，似乎如太阳炙烤下的冰雪一般消弭于无形。

飞虫在火堆上方翩跹起舞，鸣虫在草丛间低回婉转，萤火虫在树影间萦绕闪烁，不知名的花香在鼻边迸放，如果不是寒露深重，几乎算得上是完美的睡眠环境了，没有多余的外套，Tony蜷缩在火堆旁发抖却又不敢离得太近，牙齿轻击发出“咯咯”的响声。

“你很冷吗？” Steve低声问道，Tony翻了个白眼，反正Steve也看不见，这还用问吗？

“我也很冷，你介意，呃，我抱着你睡吗？或者你抱着我睡？我是说，两个人总比一个人好些，呃，我没有别的意思，你可以当我什么都没说……” Steve急急地说，越说越低。

管他呢，反正这里也没有第三个人。

Things happen in here, stay in here.

这是他在Steve温暖的怀抱里睡着时的倒数第二个想法。

超级士兵有血清加持，他冷个鬼，这是Tony的最后一个想法。


	2. Chapter 2

Tony醒来时正对着一颗不断起伏的白色星星，他的大脑当机了一秒，猛地抬头对上了一个方正的下巴，上面是细小的金色胡茬。男人赤金色的长睫毛随着呼吸微颤，浅浅的鼻息喷在他的头发上，右手自然地在Tony腰部的凹陷处收紧，散发着恰到好处的温度，严丝合缝，像是他们生来就理应如此。

早起的鸟儿叽叽喳喳地开始新一天的忙碌，清晨的阳光透过缭绕的雾气洒在男人的耀眼的金发上，窸悉簌簌的响动里整个丛林都在逐渐苏醒，Tony犹豫着要不要把Steve叫醒。通常来说有例会的早上都是Steve叫醒Tony，如果Tony想报一箭之仇的话此刻正是良机，但是昨天忙前忙后的美国队长理应得到充足的睡眠，而不是和第一次风餐露宿的钢铁侠分享整夜浅眠的焦躁。

Steve挺直的鼻子皱了一皱，Tony心念一动，快速低头把脑袋埋在了Steve胸口，头顶中心有轻微的触感，Steve在他毛茸茸的发旋落下了一个吻，轻笑一声，悄悄收起了右手，起身给奄奄一息的火堆添了几根柴，把冷掉的兔肉重新串好烤上。

顷刻之间，万籁俱寂，只剩下火焰哔哔啵啵燃烧的声音，Steve绵长安稳的呼吸声，和Tony如擂鼓一般的心跳。

 

***

“如果我还有Jarvis。” Tony说，Steve埋头研究着一张军用地图，附和着说： “我知道，如果你还有Jarvis，或者MK无论几号，你就能知道我们的卫星坐标，发信息给Natasha或者Clint来接我们，或者直接让Fury带着他的航母把这里轰了。”

“如果我还有Jarvis，” Tony不依不饶地重复道， “我就把这里买下来，让每只蜥蜴都改姓Stark，拥戴我当丛林国王，带着动物大军捣毁杀人脑的老巢。”

Steve抬头看了他一眼，好气又好笑，继续用一小截铅笔在地图上圈画标记。

和美国队长制服配套的战术腰带是Tony设计的，但Tony只是知道Steve需要这个东西，具体装了什么他从不过问，不过这两天看来那些口袋里起码装着指南针、盐巴、折叠水壶、瑞士军刀，以及军用地图和铅笔。

“哆啦A梦队长。” Tony突然说。

“什么？” Steve以为自己听错了。

“Clint和Hulk喜欢看的那个日本动画片，主角是只来自未来的机器猫，配色红蓝白，有个四次元口袋，里面什么宝贝都有。” Tony指了指Steve的腰带，咧着嘴坏笑着重复了一遍， “哆啦A梦队长。”

Steve翻了个白眼，站起身，对Tony说： “地图上有几个地点很可疑，我怀疑和AIM的活动有关，赶了一天的路你累了，我一个人去实地侦察就行，大概三四个小时后回来。”

“现在？” Tony睁大眼睛，颤抖的尾音泄露出恐慌，长日将尽，他绝对不要一个人被留在黑压压的树林里那么久。

Steve眯起眼睛： “坚不可摧的钢铁侠害怕了？”

Tony梗着脖子掩饰着干笑两声，摆摆手示意Steve快走，Steve拿起一根木柴作为火把，脚步轻捷，声音渐远。

夜色如期而至，惨白的月光倾泻在树顶却穿不透黑暗，Tony紧抱双膝凑近火堆，火苗将熄，备用柴寥寥无几。

Tony陷入了两难的抉择，他看了看手表（感谢上帝他戴的是机械表），离Steve回来的时间还有大约四十分钟，他可以选择放任火堆熄灭，也可以孤注一掷自力更生。

Steve可能更喜欢后一种吧，Tony没来由的生出这个念头，学着Steve挑了一根火柴当火把，向树林深处挪步摸索。

孤独随着黑暗将他侵蚀，视力作用的弱化放大了别的感官，他分不出点点荧光到底来自猫科动物的眼睛还是萤火虫，食肉动物的咕哝听起来既在远处又在近处，腿边似乎总有什么轻快迅速的扫过，以及他真的希望吞吐的嘶嘶声只是他天马行空的幻想。

Tony强定心神留心找干掉的树枝，Steve说过湿的树枝不仅烧不起来还会冒烟，收集的差不多时他四处张望原来的的那个火堆，却什么都看不见，火堆熄灭了。

恐惧再一次占据了他的心头，他迷路了，就好像一切还不够糟糕似的，他左手的火把徒然无功地挣扎了几下，也跟着熄灭了。

现在他手里抱着一堆没用的柴火，身前身后都是暗流涌动的黑暗，他想念MK无论几号，想念Jarvis，想念自己总是灯火通明的大厦，想念Happy、Pepper还有Rhodes。

总之他想念一切美好的、善意的、最好还会发光的东西。

他想念Steve、他的蓝眼睛、和他的金发。他半蹲在地上，无助而小声地啜泣。

属于人类的脚步声响起，Tony被按在一个熟悉的怀抱里。

“Tony！” Steve的小声惊呼里有后怕和庆幸，他紧紧抱住怀里的人，任凭他把眼泪鼻涕都蹭在自己衣服上， “Tony，我知道你很棒，你是钢铁侠，你主宰命运，可是你不属于这里，你不熟悉这里，你不用证明什么，一切都交给我，好吗？”

 

***

Tony早就不哭了，Steve已经把火重新生起，甚至还想办法弄了些热水给他们洗脸清洁，Tony看着自己老爸的杰作——星盾，绑带被拆掉，翻过来当成锅用来烧水，有点无言以对，换成以前或者几个小时之前他一定会狠狠吐槽，但是他不知怎么的不想了。

吃饱喝足甚至把自己弄得干净了点，Tony的心情好的到了这几天的峰值，他自发地往躺的规规矩矩的大兵怀里蹭，闹着说自己冷死了要Steve抱着才能好，一边抓着Steve的手试图让他环着自己的腰。

“嘿！” Steve皱着眉看着他，星海倒映在他的眼底，Tony的大脑突然一热，他用嘴蹭了蹭Steve的面颊，胡茬扎的有点痒痒，但是Steve丰润的嘴唇看上去非常柔软，他忍不住上前贴了一下，再用牙咬了一下，果真如此。

他退开，棕色的大眼睛调笑着打量Steve，Steve的眉头舒展开来，蓝色的眼眸一片幽暗，虚放在他腰上的手骤然一紧。

糟糕，闯祸了。

不，Tony没有在期待什么。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 异物play预警

Steve一只手按着Tony的脑袋，一只手扶住他的腰，舌头伸进Tony的嘴里毫无节制地索取，他们的下半身紧紧贴在一起，Tony的手不安分地摩梭着超级士兵的裆部，感受着Steve逐渐胀大的欲望，而Steve一下一下地挺动下身模拟着交合的动作。

他们怎么在幕天席地中到这一步的Tony已经完全不记得了，他突然掐了Steve的脖颈一下，Steve发出了小声痛呼，Tony趁机重新获得了自己嘴巴的控制权，他大口呼吸着，说道： “没事，喘口气。”  他安抚性地梳理着Steve的鬓发，竟然有些汗湿。

“哈，这么紧张吗？老人家？” Tony会为这张嘴后悔的，比如现在，Steve嘟囔了一句，不由分说地贴上Tony的嘴，撬开Tony的牙关，不同于上一次莽撞地巧取豪夺，他捉住Tony的舌头放在自己嘴里吮吸了一会儿，然后用灵巧的舌尖钩住Tony的银舌头像两条撒欢的鱼一样在两人的口腔里玩起了追逐游戏，确保津液充分交换，同时动手开始扯Tony的裤子。

“嘿，唔 别那么急，嗯，” Tony在接吻的间隙逮着机会说了出来，“唔，这条裤子扯坏了……我就得光屁股陪你丛林大冒险了。”

Steve放开了他的嘴，撑在Tony上方，明灭的火光打在他刀刻般轮廓分明的侧脸上，不满的眼神依稀可辨，他把学到的所有亲吻技巧都用了，Tony竟然还有余暇考虑他的裤子。

Steve干净利落地解开了Tony的裤子，从内裤里掏出了Tony半勃的阴茎，毫不客气地一口含住了它。

这太超过了，Tony倒吸了一口冷气，感觉自己的阴茎在Steve温热的口腔里胀大了一圈，昂扬而起。对着美国队长板着脸，喋喋不休教育自己该有点团队意识的嘴做不合时宜的性幻想是一回事，而现在——Steve切实地吮吸着他的阴茎，舌头小幅度地在铃口周围打转，一脸挑衅地看着他——是另一回事，他甚至知道怎么用手抚慰柱身下的囊袋。

是谁教美国队长给男人口交的？世界上可能再没有第二个人Tony感激的同时想用斥力炮轰死他了。

Steve卖力地吞吐着Tony的阴茎，Tony硬硬的耻毛刮的他鼻子发痒，呼吸之间都是Tony的味道让他沉醉。Tony很美——他一直知道，Tony的美生动鲜活，他湿漉漉的棕色眼眸，卷翘的长睫毛，鲜红的嘴唇和舌头，还有更多衣服下面的部分，Steve没有亲眼见过，但是多少个夜晚那些Tony懒得公关的视频伴随着他发泄自己，视频里享受性爱和高潮的Tony也是美的。

他的眼睛紧盯Tony的表情，即使看不真切，他的耳朵紧跟Tony的呻吟，即使听不分明。

他要Tony为自己绽放，身和心都全部为他全然打开，只为他Steve Rogers一人。

“啊！Steve，呜，你太……”Tony难耐地呜咽着，阴茎一跳一跳地颤动着，他知道他快到了，Steve了然，快速做了几个深喉，Tony释放在了他的嘴里。

他做到了，Tony双目大睁，嘴巴一开一合地抽着气，像被抛到岸上的鱼，脚趾蜷缩了起来，Steve侧头吐掉满嘴的精液，趁着Tony还在享受高潮的余韵，又吻了上来。

品尝自己的味道有点古怪，但是Tony顾不上了，他只知道他需要Steve继续，亲吻也好，口交也好，把他的超级老二放进自己的屁股里一辈子不拿出去更好。他狂风扫落叶般席卷了Steve的口腔，亲自教导接吻可以如何火辣到几近下流，Steve制服包裹下的身体开始变得高热，欲望硬邦邦地顶着Tony的下腹，硬得发疼。

现在换Tony解开Steve的裤子了，Tony灵巧的手三下五除二掏出Steve硬挺的阴茎开始套弄，“好一个大家伙，我开始担心我的屁股了。” Tony亲了亲那个漂亮的阴茎，把铃口渗出的前列腺液涂在他庞大的柱身上。

Steve揉捏着Tony臀肉的手突然顿住，他拿开Tony环住他阴茎的手紧紧握住，定定地望着Tony，问道： “你确定我们要继续做这个吗？”

Tony眨巴着眼睛看着他，仿佛他在问一加一是不是等于二： “良夜苦短，大兵。”

“好，那你在这里等我一会。” Steve说完试了一下没法好好穿裤子，于是就裸露着硬挺的勃起跑掉了，而下身泥泞不堪的Tony目瞪口呆地被留在原地。

“Steve Rogers！你到底有什么毛病！”

 

***

五分钟后Steve回来了，手里多了一截多肉植物，Tony怒气冲冲地抱着手臂等着一个解释，Steve挤了一下手里的植物，断口渗出了粘液。

“这个可以用来润滑，” Steve红着脸解释着，“我太急忘记说了。”

Tony给了他一个难以置信的表情，同时包含着 “你为什么会知道这个？” 和 “把我晾在这里就为了这个？”

“那我们继续吗？” Steve小心翼翼地问，眼睛盯着Tony未曾收拾过的下身，而令Tony不想承认的是光是Steve直勾勾的目光就足以让他的小兄弟再度抬头。

“继续。” Tony肯定地说到，把大兵拉到身前亲吻。

Steve缓缓把Tony放倒，脱下了Tony的裤子，一只手揉捏着Tony的臀肉，一只手沾着植物粘液在Tony的后穴口打转戳刺，一点一点地试探那个隐秘的欢愉承载之地，慢慢伸进了一根手指，在火热嫩滑的甬道里刮搔，感受着热情的内壁对手指的挽留。

Tony被刺激得浑身发软，适才发泄过的阴茎又立了起来，他几乎哀求着叫Steve直接把真东西捅进来，Steve不为所动，加了一根手指继续扩张，两根手指呈剪刀状在Tony里面张开撑平褶皱，接下来要干的正事还有很多，他可不想让Tony受伤。

任凭Steve捣弄了十几分钟后，Tony突然觉得穴口一凉，不由得惊得一激灵，怒吼道：“你要干什么？” 他起身看到了无法想象的一幕，呼吸一窒——Steve正试图把那截多肉植物塞进他的后穴。

Steve的奇怪性癖满足得很顺利，在他的细心开发之下Tony的后穴已经足够松软，轻松吞下了大半截植物，刺激之下的穴口一抽一抽的紧绷在植物外围，会呼吸一般连带着植物一起轻微抖动。凉滑粘腻的死物深埋在肠道内的触感怪异，异物入侵让Tony条件反射般地扭动着身体试图把它排出体外，不断紧缩的内壁却似乎把它吞吃的更深，而大兵盯着他股间灼热的眼神却让Tony从内心深处升腾起了奇异的快感，他忍不住开始用手抚慰起了自己的性器。

Steve重新覆上Tony的身体，一只手按摩了一下Tony酸软的穴口，拿住那根东西开始在Tony体内抽插，一只手把Tony拥入怀中，把那些凌乱的喘息吞吃入腹，然后舔着Tony饱满的耳珠柔声说道： “别怕，我这是为了让你充分润滑。”

Tony想说我信你才有鬼，但他一个字都说不出来，他的嗓子现在似乎只有呻吟和呜咽两种功能了，他擒住了另一根挺立的阴茎，和自己的贴在一起不得章法地上下撸动，把两个人的前列腺液蹭的到处都是。

Steve终于把那东西拿出来时它已经被Tony的体温捂热了，Tony的甬道深处和穴口涂满了它的粘液，穴口在火光下泛着淫靡的水光一张一合，做着无声的邀请。

Steve拉开Tony的一条大腿扛在肩上，跪下身把他硕大的龟头抵在Tony的入口，询问一般看向了Tony失神的双眼，Tony用力地点点头。

Steve终于把他硬挺的分身推进Tony准备充分的甬道的时候，两人都发出了满足的慰叹，Tony用后穴描摹着Steve的形状，Steve则静静地感受着火热内壁对他的流连和不舍，两个人齐齐感受着从性器紧密的贴合处传来的对方规律的脉搏。

“动一动。” Tony小声说。

“什么？”

“动一动！”Tony大声说。

Steve突然开始律动，他把自己的阴茎整根抽离Tony的后穴又在Tony惊呼出口之前狠狠地捅了进去，然后开始变换角度持续地抽插。

 “你就是……啊……想听我……嗯啊……求你。”  Steve不置可否，把Tony的抱怨和呻吟撞得支离破碎，还不忘记拉开Tony试图触摸自己颤颤巍巍的老二的手，在Tony耳边吐出了一句：

“我要把你操射。”

是谁带坏的美国队长！

Steve一下一下稳稳地操着Tony的后穴，随着他的动作快感绵绵密密地攀升，当他碾压过某一点时Tony难耐地尖叫出声，升天般的快感从尾椎骨爆裂，顺着脊柱流窜到了大脑。Steve不动声色地持续地顶弄Tony的敏感点，肉体的拍打声和器官交合处噗叽噗叽的水声响成一片，直到Tony的哭喊和呻吟混在一起，抽抽噎噎地流出了生理性的泪水，他吻去了那些眼泪，柔声安慰怀里软成一滩的人，下身却依然毫不留情地挺动，直到Tony喊着泄了身，把他们两个小腹的衣物弄得粘嗒嗒湿漉漉，而Steve也在Tony高潮时骤然绞紧的后穴里射了出来。

Tony连动动手指力气都没有了，任凭Steve抱着他清洁。

“你……都是哪里学的……”

“还不错吧？”

“……很好，我给你这个评价。” 简直是太棒了，但是Tony绝对不会承认。

“网上学的。” Steve兴致勃勃地说。

……他回去后一定要让Jarvis开启大厦的站点过滤器。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 多肉植物的妙用瞎编的不要信


	4. Chapter 4

Tony并不清楚40年代的道德观，但是显然不包括睡了队友并就一夜情达成一致后在该队友面前裸露着大半个身体闭目养神，美国队长对现代社会融入的比Tony想象中好得多。  
按照Steve的说法，他在等自己的制服晒干，同时他建议Tony也洗洗自己的衣服。在过于坦荡的美国队长面前扭扭捏捏不是Tony的作风，于是乎就成了如今这个两位昨晚意外越界的英雄角色，半裸着保持着一个安全距离，静静等待衣服晾干的诡异场面。  
最先打破僵局的是Tony：“队长，我们不是应该还有至少50英里的路要走吗？” Tony短促地笑了一下，“什么时候出发？”  
Steve站起身试了一下晾着的制服，点点头，给了Tony一个手势示意让他也去穿衣服，背过身去把制服穿好，叉开腿，双手习惯性的放在在腰带的搭扣上，对还在扣衬衫纽扣的Tony严肃地说： “计划有变。”

***  
蛮荒之地的军事地图摊开放在一块还算平整的岩石上，Tony花了十分钟学会了怎么看纸质地图，（ “如果我还有Jarvis。” “停下。”）拿起一根树枝在地上划拉着推演Steve的方案。  
Steve昨天注意到了丛林里的树木被人工砍伐的痕迹，估计是为了给运输什么大家伙让道，他顺藤摸瓜追踪到了距离他们三英里外的一个小型的AIM研究基地，小心探查后确定了交通工具和通讯设备的所在，不敢轻举妄动遂原路返回。  
基地小大约半公顷（5000平方米），四个方向都有瞭望塔，各个区域都有AIM的“养蜂人”（Tony坚持这么叫，考虑到他们滑稽的打扮）定时巡逻，通讯塔位于基地中央，车库在东南，Steve的任务是接近车库夺取交通工具，必要的时候为Tony转移注意力，而Tony的任务是潜入信号塔，拷贝AIM的资料并发送求救信号。  
他们在基地外围隐蔽处扎了营，Steve栖在一棵树上用袖珍望远镜观察基地，时不时低下头在平面草图上标记巡逻路线和换班时间，金发垂下来盖在额角，牙齿噙着舌尖念念有词，他看上去心无旁骛，志在必得，是Tony非常熟悉的美国队长的一面。  
Tony很高兴Steve没有被昨天晚上的荒唐事影响。

***  
盯梢一晚并睡了整个白天，夜幕降临，两人已养足精神，猫在灌木里静等北边的瞭望塔换班——这座塔倚着围墙外的一棵苍天大树建造，作为潜入行动的突破口再好不过。  
离换班时间大概还有一刻钟时，Steve手脚并用开始爬树，一会工夫轻巧的身影就消失在了树影里，几分钟后一根绳子垂了下来，Tony按照演练过的把绳子系在自己的腰间，扯了三下绳子示意准备完毕，紧抓住绳子让Steve把他拉了上去。  
Steve所在的枝杈很结实，足够承担两个成年男人的体重，与此同时空间也很逼仄，Tony不得不把半个身体都靠在Steve身上才勉强站住，鼻子里交换着Steve呼吸过的空气，心中不能无感。Steve贴住他的耳朵低声说再忍忍的时候，他禁不住颤抖了一下。  
Steve状若无视，只紧盯着岗哨，甫一交接，他就让Tony扶好树干，自己悄无声息地落到平台上，猫着腰绕行到新就位的养蜂人身后，用一个干净利落的手刀劈晕了他，随后对上方比了一个ok。  
“哎呦！” Tony落地的姿势不很优雅，但此时也顾不得了，他接过Steve递给他的从杂兵身上搜出来的通讯仪粗略地看了一下，头也不抬地伸手说到： “ID卡。” 他把Steve塞过来的卡片插进卡槽，随意划了几下屏幕，赞许地说到：“大头怪还不赖，中微子通讯，能耗低传播快保密性高，等等。” 他抬起头对着Steve，有点挫败，一扬通讯仪，“还要密码。”  
Steve此时已经把杂兵扶在椅子上绑好用胶带贴住了嘴，至少要两个小时之后也就是换班时间才会有人发现这里不对劲，他把AIM的电击枪和服装扔给Tony，说： “换上，再抓一个问。”

***  
“通讯仪的密码。” 美国队长语气平和坚定，就像在问“今天天气怎么样” ，如果不考虑他此时正躲在墙角杂草从里用肌肉偾张的右臂死死地勒住一个养蜂人的脖颈逼迫他就范的话。  
Tony用气声对着养蜂人应该是耳朵的地方帮腔到： “这人的脾气控制不怎么高明，如果我是你的话我就乖乖听话，投降你就眨眨眼。”  
养蜂人试图脱离Steve铁一般的禁锢，双脚徒劳地在地上蹬踹，口部被Steve的左手紧紧封住无法出声，腰部有枪口顶着他。  
这场沉默的交锋持续了几分钟，直到养蜂人放弃了挣扎，拼命眨眼，Steve左手松开了一条缝，刚好够他说出密码，Tony拿着两个通讯器操作了一番，对Steve使了个眼色，Steve猛地松开他，趁着养蜂人愣神的功夫Tony顺势扣下了电击枪的扳机，那人双眼一翻浑身抽搐，就此不省人事。  
“哇哦，这玩意挺实用，难怪Natasha喜欢。这个给你，我建立了这两个通讯仪专属的通讯频道，频道2，频道1是AIM的公共频道，注意切换。” Steve快手快脚披上AIM的服装，用两根手指对Tony敬了个礼，Tony看了一下他胸口的名牌：“C-063，祝任务顺利，保持联络。”  
“W-014，注意安全。” Steve的声音从耳机里传来，沉稳低沉，有令人安心的力量，Tony深呼吸了一下，把电击枪别到腰上，现在真的只剩他一个人了。

***  
Tony埋伏在齐腰高的草丛里，无所适从地看着周围的养蜂人陷入了高度紧张的状态，拿着手电和枪四处探照戳刺。  
都怪他这件衣服，他本来的计划是穿着这身从上到下裹的严严实实的丑陋制服堂而皇之地混进通讯塔，结果他实在无法回答瞭望塔“W”编的人为什么要到基地中心解决内急这个问题，不得已放倒了两个养蜂人，现在他们被发现了。  
与之相对的是，Steve的行动很顺利，车库那边的看守不多，Steve没有惊动任何人，现在正在耳机里问Tony更喜欢直升飞机还是坦克。  
“我现在有个小麻烦，打开频道1。” Tony咬着牙说，耳机里安静了十几秒重又响起：“能混过去吗？”  
“不能，从我这站出来太显眼可疑了。”  
“听上去你需要我来转移注意力？”  
“你打算怎么做？”  
“我这里有警报器，还有摩托车，你觉得我会怎么做？”  
耳边响起了拉链声和衣物摩擦的声音，Tony的瞳孔骤缩，努力控制音量，捂着嘴急急地说：“他们有激光枪，还有好多人，你只有一个盾牌。”  
“这就是我全部需要的，准备好了吗？” 伴随着Steve的话声传来的是一拳打碎玻璃的声音。  
“把频道切出去，我怕这音量你受不了。”  
Tony依言摁下频道1的瞬间，震耳欲聋的警报响彻整个基地，夹杂着摩托的轰鸣和墙体被撞碎的巨响。  
频道1里面乱成了一团：  
“S-015报告，美国队长抢了一辆摩托，现在正开往南门，完毕。”  
“S-001收到，消息证实， 一级警戒，封锁全区，重复，一级警戒，封锁全区，完毕。”  
“W-024报告，北塔发现昏迷特工，完毕。”  
……  
“Alpha-3，各区01-05号特工驻守，其余人等全力追击美国队长，务必生擒，完毕。”  
Tony切回了频道2，耳畔是隆隆的引擎声和呼呼的风声，间或有树枝被扯断的声音。  
他听见Steve喘息着说： “你还有十五分钟。”


	5. Chapter 5

Tony直接掐灭了通讯，Steve能用一把小刀解决30个纳粹 [1] ，现在Tony最不需要的就是为了担心他而分神，通讯显然对这一点没有帮助。  
他在胸口抹了些泥灰，确保名牌被遮住，从草丛里长身而立，揉揉酸麻的小腿，捡了一把AIM落下的激光枪，装出一副小心戒备的模样绕着圈向通讯塔靠近。  
Steve功不可没，绕开仅剩的几个守卫对Tony来说小菜一碟，当Tony电晕塔里唯一一个技术员，摘下头套好好喘气的时候最多过了五分钟——Tony竭尽全力不去想Steve还有几成机会活着。  
眼望着眼前漂浮着的无数屏幕，他摘下手套活动了一下手腕，接触键盘的瞬间他感到久违的力量在手指末端迸发，像干涸的湖泊迎来一场倾盆大雨，他毫不怀疑只要在荒岛呆的够久，比如一周，他完全能发展出全新科技，但是摸到精密成熟的计算机无疑省了不少时间。  
弄清楚每个按键的位置和功能只花了半分钟左右，Tony在草丛里蹲着的时候随手在AIM的通讯仪上编的解码程序确保他一路通畅地入侵了AIM内部网络的主服务器，窃取了大量隐藏加密的资料，打包并将真实上传路径隐藏在层层叠叠的虚拟路由之下，等待上传完毕的时候他开始攻克通讯系统。  
用AIM的网络发送求救信号是不现实的，发送的同时就等于告知AIM美国队长大闹一场不过是调虎离山之计，他必须先将通讯系统接入自己的卫星，但那也不过只将暴露的时间推后了五到十分钟而已，他有一个计划，他希望二十分钟左右就是他需要的全部时间。  
当他顺利接进“孤独岛”号卫星的信号时，他的通讯仪突然自动打开了，MODOK阴阳怪气的声音传进了他的耳朵：“看来Tony Stark找到了他的新玩具嘛，不过我也找到了我的。打他！” Tony低头看了一眼通讯仪，手上并不停歇，开着的是频道2，拳脚相加狠狠落在肉体上的闷响和Steve带着痛楚的闷哼依稀可辨。  
距离Steve上一次和他联系已经过了二十分钟，毫无疑问美国队长这个香饵引来了MODOK这条大鱼，而现在猎物摇身一变成为了猎人。  
“这就是你们这些自以为是英雄的人的弱点，太关心彼此以至于错漏百出，在坦克飞机吉普摩托里选了最没用的摩托，背个盾牌恨不得把 ‘我是美国队长快来抓我’写在上面，也只有这帮不成器的蠢材会倾巢而出，不知道头奖就躲在眼皮底下。”  
“别高看自己，MODOK，哎呦。” Steve听上去又被踢了一脚， “我只是对摩托有特殊的癖好而已，只有我一个。”  
“‘只有我一个’”，MODOK夸张地学着他的语气，“队长，你谎话说的真是烂透了。Tony Stark，我知道你听得见，我给你二十分钟到我发给你的这个位置，晚到一秒我就让你的小伙伴脑袋开花，研究超级士兵血清死物勉强也行。你也可以继续干你在干的无论什么，五分钟一到整个基地都会炸上天，当然现在就扔下你的小朋友落荒而逃也没有问题，之后我会用美国队长的尸体告诉全世界你是个怎么样的人物。”  
如果之前他只是希望那个计划能成功，他现在就是在祈求上帝那个计划必须要成功，他需要时间。  
他打开了麦克风：“MODOK，你疯了，你基地里还有你自己的人！”  
“有Tony Stark陪葬是他们荣幸，而确保这一点是我的荣幸。”  
“我受了点伤，我会向你实时发送我的坐标，到那里可能需要三十分钟，你先让你的人全部撤走，基地你要炸就炸。”  
“一言为定。”

***  
Tony花了两分钟搞定剩下的一切，此时所有人都簇拥在车库急着搭乘载具离开，他抢上一辆吉普的空位，扛着晕过去的技术员上了车，在离开爆炸半径后成功跳车，躺在地上喘息着感受爆炸的震动时，MODOK已经开始在他的耳机里问他为什么还不动了。  
他随口敷衍着MODOK，死死盯着通讯仪的界面，拼命向发抖的双腿注入力量朝着那个该死的目的地走。他修改了仪器的网络接入协议让它能接入“孤独岛”的网络，同时向两个地方发送实时坐标以掩盖他发送坐标的真实目的，如果他是孤注一掷施下法术的巫师，那么此时他的咒语应该早就灵验了。  
他失败了，他想象着那个画面，喉咙发紧，他没赶到，只听到一声枪响，惊起无数飞鸟，MODOK用Steve了无生气的尸体向世界控诉他是个弃队友于不顾的小人。或者他赶到了但是什么筹码都没有，只能眼睁睁地看着Steve被杀掉或者和他一起被抓起来看着彼此受折磨。他的脑子和Steve的身体，他知道MODOK如果得到了会怎样一点点地榨干他们然后把他们的渣滓倒在烂泥地里供乌鸦啄食。  
他感到反胃，力气突然从疲软的双腿里抽空了，他一跤坐倒，对着地面干呕，MODOK气急败坏地问他怎么又停下了，而他只想尖叫着把通讯仪扔得远远的，或者对着MODOK大吼让他去死。然后他又想到了Steve，就算他没把Steve救出来Steve也不会怪他的，Steve就是那么好，所以他必须站起来，走到Steve身边去，陪着他一起死。  
他支撑着地面站起来，墨蓝的天空洒着璀璨的群星，那是Steve黑夜里的眼睛，天空中划过了一颗流星，那是他穿着金红盔甲在Steve眼前飞过，Tony飞得再高再快也从来没有错过Steve追逐他飞翔在空中的身影的眼睛，骄傲而欣慰。  
流星飞近了，几乎冲着Tony而来，他把手挡在眼前遮住炫目的光，轰的一声响，流星字面意义上地砸在了Tony眼前，发动机的光芒消失了，熟悉的男声响起：“晚上好，先生。”  
Tony的咒语灵验了，他远隔重洋成功召唤了包裹着MK17 “碎心者” 的装甲运输仓。他让Jarvis扫描了生物信号解锁了权限就着便携的装甲台穿上了碎心者，盔甲覆盖他身体的过程妙不可言，他从中汲取了新的力量和勇气，和Jarvis问好的同时把通讯仪捏的粉碎，紧接着向目标地飞去与大头怪做最后的较量。

***  
Steve跪在地上，等待自己最后的审判，鲜血浸透了半边制服，有别人的也有自己的。五个人死死地按着他，第六个人拿着枪指着他的脑袋，几个人护在漂浮着的MODOK身边，其他的人端着枪在方面五十米的范围里走来走去。  
Steve不怕死，70年前他就死过一回了，他在盘算怎么在脑袋开花之前摸到手雷自爆带走几个，那最好在所谓的三十分钟时限过期前发生，这时候他这个诱饵还有用，第六个人并不真的想开枪，而且更重要的是他不想让Tony为难。  
三十分钟不到，Tony可以自救，而MODOK无法证明炸成一堆碎片的自己是美国队长，Tony的名声亦可无碍。  
手雷就在他腰带右侧的小包里，他把它翻出来拉开保险栓只需要一秒钟，可惜他的手被牢牢地按在背后，如果能发生些什么让他们分心就好了。  
四倍听力隐隐捕捉到了熟悉的破空声，紧接着养蜂人也听到了，手里的枪和探照灯四处乱扫企图找到声音的源头，黑夜中划过一道亮光，钢铁侠降落在广场正中央。  
“Stand down.”  
冰冷的电子音不带感情，只一瞬间Tony锁定了全场所有敌人发射了微型震爆导弹，MODOK一个人吃了三颗，因为他不确定那么大的脑袋一颗是否足以击昏。  
Tony恶劣地用斥力炮轰碎了MODOK的反重力椅子，一脚把人事不知的杀人脑踢到了丛林深处，打开面甲，走向了勉力站住的Steve。  
Steve看上去很不好，满脸脏污，鼻青脸肿，心率涩滞，呼吸粗重，但是活着，他扯开一个笑容，牙齿里带着血丝。  
Tony给了Steve一个强壮的钢铁拥抱，他听见Steve说： “好久不见，钢铁侠。”  
他扭头对着Steve笑了笑，他希望自己的样子不要太糟，合上面甲，握住Steve的手，另一只手紧紧搂住了Steve的腰：“准备好了吗？队长。”  
“生下来就准备好了。”  
他们随着光芒冲上了天。


End file.
